Baş kaldırma e aykırı a Tanrı
by LadyAssassin27
Summary: About the failed rebellion, for killing a God was not for us mortals to do.


I was just re-reading the Manga and as I was reading chapter 32 and this little plot stuck me so …

Anyway, this was kind of inspired by a particular panel of chapter 32 where some random nobles were unsheathing their swords, and I thought now that's interesting.

Anyway I figured that Radu and Süleyman could not have been the only too rebels in the Empire, so this is form the point of view of one of those people, I've taken the liberty of naming a few, but not the narrator … because I'm like that only.

* * *

_Baş kaldırma -e aykırı a Tanrı_

I was only there because, being who I was it would not be odd, of course backup was not needed, the plans had been perfected down to a 'T' even the unsuspected happenings had been taken care of, one had to be through when the goal was this big and so much was at stake, no stone is to be left unturned. Yes it all looked fine; we were winning, in this war that we were waging … 

Yet sometimes the most unlikely scenario, so unlikely that it fails to cross the mind, occurs. And leaves you standing dumbfounded, with a sudden urge to lift ones head up and curse the heavens, because one dark and forgotten thread had woven its way into the pattern … and made it come undone. 

This was one of those times. 

My orders had been simple, just to stand there and provide support, as the Duke of Tigris got himself elected as Emperor, to be a witness to the dawning of a new age, but it never came. 

My confidence only faltered slightly when the Duchess of Kiev arrived, but with it being her word against the Duke, we still had the upper hand, the witness' were dead, as the Duke calmly informed the imperial court. 

The appearance of the supposed dead witnesses was more troubling than that of the Duchess, but his Grace reminded the court, that the Count of Memphis was still under suspicion of killing his grandmother, and plotting with the Terrans against the Empire. 

The words 'Treason' and 'Traitor' are like fuel to a fire when it comes to us, nobles of the Empire, one did not need to be on the side of the Rebels to want to kill the Count and the Terran with him, when the Duke called for us all to deal with the traitors together, I was not the only one to draw my sword … 

That's when the final blow fell… She was alive. 

The Empress was alive … and she was that Terran girl … I have a strange feeling that everyone has bumped into her at sometime or the other … but how … Its impossible … how could she have known about the plan … had there been a snitch … no, we were so careful its not possible … I glance over the crowd quickly at the Count of Aswan, the Baron of Tirana, the Duke of Antioch, even the Viscountess of Belgrade they looked shocked and scared … well that least everyone else is too shocked about what is happing to notice … a small blessing perhaps. My colleagues eyes are fixed on our leader, It is fruitless of course he cannot help us now; it is in fact he that needs help the most. But of course what can we do … perhaps if we were prepared for this, there might have been some chance, perhaps if the Baron of Luxor were here, he had some damning evidence against the Count of Memphis … we might have escaped then. 

But that day still had one more surprise for us, one as shocking as the Empress' revelation … Why would Süleyman not kill her … why on earth did he miss that shot on purpose? It was so close … there was no possible way … I know from among us he was closest to her, but he was also the one who hated her most … so why? 

Since then I have thought long and hard about what happened that day … what would have happened if we too had aimed for the Empress at the same time as the Duke … would we have died like him … or also not been able to go through with it … or would it have worked? I have gone through many scenarios, seen where we went wrong, but I truly wonder if it would have made a difference. 

That day was the beginning of the end … so they say. After that my comrades and I fled the Empire – those of us that weren't captured, or committed suicide. There were those among us who would rather die than be brought back to face the Empress – some too proud to admit failure. We had tried to re-group, but there was but a mere handful of us left, majority of which had decided that a life in exile was better than one spent fighting what they insisted was a loosing battle against a God, their spirit had died with our leader. 

But somehow I know what happened was not forgotten, a lot changed that day, and if the whispers that come on the wind are even remotely true, there are many who are being disillusioned as I once was. 

Maybe there will be another rebellion one day … maybe it will succeed then, that is something no one knows for sure. But there is one thing that I do know, and that is for sure, it was something I came to realize, and I think the Duke knew it then too; when he missed the shot he could not possibly miss … 

Killing a God was not for a mere mortal to do.

* * *

Well I had stated earlier that the fact that Süleyman could not kill Seth gives me plot bunnies … I don't know why I like to write about it but … when there is a plot bunny it must be written. 

And the Title means rising or rebellion against a God in Turkish.

Now please be so kind as to read and review ... Thank you, and Good Day to you. 


End file.
